I see you
by Xetton
Summary: At the start of her new high school life, Aisha meets a certain red-haired blind boy...
1. Chapter 1

**4102/62/70**

**Alright, this is the first chapter of a high school/romance AU story that I wrote a long time ago.**

**Do not expect this to be updated often if at all.**

**Apperances: (Mostly hair styles, planning to change it every so often to match the scenes/seasons/scenarios)**

**Elsword: Base**

**Aisha: Base**

**Banthus**

* * *

**I see you**

Today is the start of a new school life for a certain purple-haired, crimson eyed girl.

Aisha had been accepted into the prestigious Velder Prep. A world renowned school for producing the world's most influential people.

Usually only the rich OR the smart go to such a school, but Aisha fell under the latter category.

While today is her first day, the school year officially started a few days ago. Partly due to a series of unfortunate accidents.

First, the taxi to the airport was late, which led to her missing her flight and having to rebook it, missing the first school day.

Second, after she arrived in Velder, the transportation company had misplaced her things. After half the day of calls, the problem was solved and her things would be at her dorm.

Speaking of dorms, third, there was a mix up with her room which forced her to spend the other half of the day sorting that out, thus ending her missing out the second day.

'But those problem are all behind me' Aisha thought to herself.

"As long as I work hard, I can beat all those snobby rich kids." She said to herself.

Her goal is become the valedictorian of the class.

Valedictorian is the most prestigious role in the school, being honored would guarantee anything she could ever want in life.

Aisha giggled in excitement.

"Today's the first day of my new life." She said out loud.

She just had to focus on studying and making friends. Though the one thing she had to avoid was getting a boyfriend! A boyfriend would be too distracting and going out on dates would waste her time.

"As long as I don't get a boy-"she started to say before she hit the ground.

She looked around; she must have walked into something she thought.

About a foot from her, a boy with red hair was sitting on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He yelled.

"Why don't you watch your going!" she yelled back.

She got a better look at the boy. He had a red blindfold wrapped around his head. He was wearing the male uniform of Velder Prep though his necktie was loose and his collar was undone. Around his right wrist was a small band connected to a stick.

'Was this boy blind?' she thought.

"uh, sorry" she apologized.

She grabbed her bag next to her and got up as the boy did the same.

"What are you doing here" he asked

"Nothing, just on my way to school" she responded.

The boy pondered for a moment before speaking again.

"The only school up this way is Velder Prep."

"Well today's my first day." She snapped.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late." She finished before she started to walk past him.

"Go back"

She stopped and looked at the boy.

"What?" she asked

"This school isn't for idiots like you" the boy responded as he walked past her.

"Excuse me, you don't know anything about me, I worked hard to get accepted!" She yelled.

She wanted to be nice because he was blind, but no one talks to her like that.

He continued walking without a word.

Aisha trailed behind him silently, staring intently into the back of his head.

A small pink blossom floated into view. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by dozen cherry trees.

She stopped to look as thousands of beautiful blossoms fell. The sight was breathtaking. She never knew that such thing existed

"Beautiful right?"

The boy's voice snapped her back to reality as she looked at him.

"Guess you're not hopeless" He said.

She pouted but remained quiet at his remark.

The both started walking again past the trees until they reached the school gate.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied.

"I know everyone at this school based on their voice. I need a name for that voice of yours"

She decided to humor his request.

"My names Aisha, don't you dare forget it." she answered.

"Aisha…Aisha…" he repeated "That's a lovely name..."

She blushed a bit at his complement.

"W-well what's your name!" she stuttered a bit.

"Ah, my name, it's-"

**"HEY ELSWORD"**

Elsword quickly turned around and Aisha looked past him.

A large man, at least 7 ft tall, wearing green sweats, brandishing a large wooded sword stood near the gate.

"You skipping again punk!?" he yelled.

"Ah crap!" Elsword let out before he took off in a sprint past Aisha, down the road the two just took.

The man quickly took off after him.

Aisha looked on as the two disappeared from sight.

She sighed wondering how someone like him could be accepted into this school before entering the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I thought this up and wrote it a really really really long time ago. **

**I might try and write the rest of the early chapters I have thought out already, depending how well this first chapter goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**4102/40/80**

**Alright, here's the second chapter since a few of you are interested.**

**And also, yes, for this story. Aisha does have crimson eyes...**

**Apperances:**

**Aisha: Base**

**Eve: Base**

**Chung: Base**

**Elsword: Base**

* * *

A little emotional backstory for the purple-haired crimson-eyed genius.

She used to live in Sander with her mother and father, however her father died when she was a baby, leaving just her and her mother. Fortunately, her father left enough money to keep them comfortable.

When Aisha was 5 years old, she got into a **serious accident**. Good thing for her, she got better…

Anyways, despite the accident, she earned the top grades in her classes.

Every teacher saw her potential and recommended she try and get accepted into Velder, however her mother refused due to how hard it was to get in.

In the end, she worked hard and got accepted.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." Ms. Ariel said.

Aisha waited outside the classroom door.

She was nervous, most of the kids inside have known each other for many years. The school system promotes and ensures that a class of students would develop bonds that would last into the future. It's a big reason why getting into the middle or high school area is near impossible.

But today's the day the purplette did it. Today would be the start of a school life that would lead into a bright future for her.

"And now, would the new student enter."

That was her cue to enter.

She entered, closing the door behind her.

As she walked towards the teacher, she glanced around the class room.

It looked like a normal classroom with a window on the side.

Hard-wood desks, 5 in a row with 5 rows in total, though the entire last row was empty. In the back were shelves with boxes and plants on them. Posters about things hung on the back wall and a large metal locker stood between the shelves and the window.

Most of the students looked normal to her, except for this particular girl with shoulder length white hair and gold eyes which stared at Aisha intently. She looked very unique, almost like a doll. Aisha couldn't help but look at her for a bit before she focused back on walking.

When she reached the teacher, she turned and faced the class.

"My name is Aisha. Please to meet you." She said, ending with a bow.

She wasn't sure what else to say. She could hear whispers about her, some complimenting her looks and how cute she is while others about how a commoner got accepted.

Aisha raised her head up and Ms. Ariel spoke.

"I hope all of you will give her the respect that you have all been given."

Ariel looked around before speaking again.

"Allegro raise your hand." She said.

A dark haired boy with glasses raised his hand, he sat in the 4th row, two seats away from the window.

"You'll be seated behind him." She said to the new student.

Aisha nodded and walked to her seat, however on her way, she noticed the same white-haired girl still staring intently at her as she walked by.

The look sent a chill down her spine but thankfully for her, the girl sat in the third row by the window.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone around you." Ariel said as Aisha made her way to her seat.

She nodded before sitting down.

"Now that that's settled, today's the pretest~" Ariel said cheerfully.

A few students groaned as Ariel huffed in disappointment at her student's reactions.

"Come on class, this test will determine how well you place against your fellow classmates." She explained. Aisha's eyes lit up, this could be her chance to prove herself against the rest of the class.

Ariel went around, handing out the tests to each student. When she reached Aisha in the back row, she leaned in and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I know today's your first day. I can have you take the test some other time."

Aisha smiled in response.

"No, I'll take the test along with everyone else."

Ariel looked at her with amazement.

"Are you sure? Most of the students were given a day to prepare." She said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Aisha said with another smile.

"Wow…" Ariel said, her eyes were filled with sparkles. She handed Aisha a packet then walked towards the front of the room.

"Please give it your best." She told the class.

A few students grumbled as the time for the test started.

* * *

**Two hours and one 100 question not multiple choice test later…**

"Congrats everyone." Ms. Ariel said as she went around collecting the tests. Everyone groaned in exhaustion.

"You're all done until lunch, feel free to relax." Ariel finished before leaving the room with the tests.

A lot of students breathed a sigh of relief that the monster test was now over.

Aisha watched as many of them got up and left the room, though she caught some students looking at her before they left.

She was about to get up as well when a blond-haired boy? approached her desk.

"Hello." He greeted, waving and giving a slight smile at her.

She was taken aback as to who he was. He was cute! Girlish cute. She had almost thought a girl was cross dressing in the male uniform.

"Hello…" She meekly replied back. She clenched her fists tight in an effort to control herself. This could her chance to make a friend!

"I just wanted to know if you were enjoying your first day." He responded.

"You mean aside from the test?" She remarked, the boy scratched the side of his head in awkwardness and they both gave a pity chuckle at the insanity everyone just went through.

"Yeah, aside from the test."

"Well, the walk up to the school was wonderful with the tree blossoms and-"

"Wait, you saw the trees bloom!?" He interrupted suddenly.

"Y-yeah. " She stuttered.

The boy sighed.

"You are sooo lucky! Those trees bloom only once a year. And they only bloom during class." He explained.

"Wow, I didn't think it was like that." She responded.

"By the way, my name's Chung. Nice to meet you." The boy said, raising his hand out.

"Aisha." She said with a smile, taking his hand, they both shook.

As Aisha looked at Chung, in the corner of her eye, she saw something particular.

Behind Chung and a few seats down the aisle, the same white-haired girl from before was staring intently at her.

Aisha froze, wondering what the look was for and Chung noticed that Aisha was looking pasted him.

He turned around and saw that the white-haired girl was staring at them, though mostly Aisha. He motioned the girl the join them.

The girl got up and walked up to them.

"Hello." Aisha greeted confidently. She didn't know why this girl keeps on staring at her but she didn't want to make enemies on her first day.

Instead, the girl simply stood there, staring intently into Aisha's eyes. Aisha started to feel uncomfortable.

Chung poked the girl's side, in attempt to make her do something.

"Come on, introduce yourself." He whispered while continuing to poke her.

After the fifth poke, the girl grabbed his poking finger with one hand before turning and slapping him with the other.

Aisha's eyes widen as she watched Chung hit the ground hard.

She looked back at the girl in front of her, her eyes were again on her own.

"My apologies that you had to see that. A lowly worm must know its place." She said in a monotone voice.

A groan escaped from Chung after she said this.

The girl quickly bowed her head.

"My name is Eve." She said, quickly raising her head back up.

Aisha could once again see the girl's stare on her eyes.

"Aisha. It's nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Have we met before?" Eve quickly asked her, still staring deep into Aisha's red eyes.

"No...I don't think we have." Aisha responded. She was sure she would never forget a unique girl like Eve.

"Odd…those eyes of yours are...familiar…" Eve said, still staring into Aisha's eyes.

Aisha was curious at whatever Eve was looking at in her eyes. She placed her fingers under her eyes in a show of interest. She was about to ask what was so familiar when Chung groaned again.

This time, he was on his hands and knees trying to stand up.

Eve quickly went over to him and kicked him in the side, sending him back down. Aisha flinched in response.

"A worm lives on the ground." She said.

Aisha could sense a disturbing aura radiating from Eve as they both watched Chung cough and struggle to get up.

"Yes…dar-" He tried to speak but was cut off when Eve started to kick him some more.

"Do **NOT** refer to me as **DARLING**." Eve barked at him.

Aisha looked at Eve, a plain look on her face as she kicked, then towards Chung whom, she could see a growing blush and smile.

She was confused at the show in front of her and quietly got up from her seat and turned to leave. She definitely didn't want any part of that.

As she took a few steps away, she heard Eve speak up.

"Ah, leaving already?" Eve said in her monotone voice.

_Crap_. Aisha slowly turned to face Eve.

"Yeah, I wanted to explore the school, first day and all." Aisha replied with a smile, she hoped Eve would not do anything to her and let her go.

Eve stared into Aisha's eyes for a bit before simply nodding and looking back at Chung, still on the ground, thriving in pain.

Aisha quickly left the room as the sounds of moaning escaped the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Aisha explored the school.

The floors of the high school were divided by class year. The first years were on the 2nd floor, the second years on the 3rd, and the third years on the 4th floor. Even the faculty was divided based on the year they taught.

The ground floor housed the clubs in the school. It also connected to the central building which housed the library, cafeteria, gym, pool, and other large things.

On the other side of the central building was the middle school and elementary building for the younger students.

"A school based on education and bonds." Aisha muttered to herself and she walked up the stairs.

She felt a breeze as she neared the top and was curious. She looked back down and the flight below her said 4th floor.

She figured there must be a roof or something and decided to check it out.

Once she reached the very top, she saw a door cracked open. Next to the door, a sign read: "ROOF. No access allowed."

She walked towards the door, grabbing the handle. She was startled when a voice came out from outside.

"Who's there?"

Aisha nearly jumped in response. She opened the door and stepped outside.

The area was very open. There were a few benches here and there and the entire area was surrounded by very tall fences.

Aisha looked over as she saw a familiar red-headed blind boy leaning against the fence…

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**I'm really interested in continuing this one now, I hope I don't screw it up :c**

**Also, SadoEvexMasoChung**


End file.
